cosmic_breakfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Assembly
Robot Sizes and Types In Cosmic Break a player's robots are classified by both size and type which are both determined by the robot's BD (Body) part. A robot's status affects on the parts, tune-up's. A robot's size affects the size parts the robot can equip. A robot can equip parts up to one size larger or smaller that it's size. Requirements * Robot must have a Leg. * Robot must have at least 1 Booster. * Robot must have its Capacity >= Cost. Robot Sizes # S BD (Small Body Part) #* Can equip SS, S, and M sized parts # M BD (Medium Body Part) #* Can equip S, M, and L sized parts # L BD (Large Body Part) #* Can equip M, L, and LL sized parts Robot Types There are 4 types of robots: Land, Air, Artillery, and Support. Each has it's own unique benefits, detriments and play style. # Land #* Specializes in close combat. #* Shortest boost gauge. #* Fastest on ground. #* Receive 1.4x damage from beam weaponry. #* Can equip the unique Anti-Homing Bit # Air #* Specializes in beam weaponry. #* Longest boost gauge. #* Highest jump limit. #* Receive 2.3x damage from explosives. #* Can equip the unique Propeller Bit # Artillery #* Specializes in explosives. #* Often possesses lowest air/ground mobility of the four classes. #* Receive 1.4x damage from close combat weaponry. #* Can equip most of long-ranged weapons. # Support #* Balanced stats. #* Can equip exclusive wonder bits with support effects such as healing and teleports. #* Can give boosts and support to allied bots, including Hyper Shot, Long Range, etc. #* Can affect enemy bots with debuffs, such as Bad Homing, Shock, Extend Debuff. #* No weaknesses to any weapon type. Choosing Parts When choosing parts for your robot it is important to keep in mind the part's stats as well as your robot's type and size. All parts have a size and can only be equipped certain robot types. Part Stats # Cost #* All parts, including BD have a set cost. The combined cost of all its parts cannot exceed its total cost limit. Stronger parts and weapons tend to have a higher cost, which means you may have to make some tough choices to keep within your cost limit. A robot's cost limit may be increased at level up through cost raising cartridges. # HP #* As with any game, HP is a robot's health. When HP is reduced to 0 from being hit by enemy attacks the robot is "destroyed", albeit not permanently. When you can use a destroyed robot again is dictated by the game mode you are playing. # STR #* Affects the damage done by melee attacks, and thus is a staple for Land type robots. #* The damage done by a melee weapon is: (Weapons's Force)* (1 + 0.025 *(STR-10))" rounded #* A balance of STR and TEC increases the duration of wonder bits # TEC #* Affects ranged weapon damage, useful for Air and Artillery type robots. #* The damage done by ranged weapons is: (Weapon's Force) * (1 + 0.016 * (TEC-10))" rounded #* A balance of STR and TEC increases the duration of wonder bits # WLK #* Increases Walking/Running speed #* If this stat is 0 (Zero), the robot will walk/run very slowly and have a much longer landing recovery time than normal. The landing recovery penalty can be negated with the "Quick Land" cartridge. # FLY #* Increases Flight Speed #* If this stat is 0 (Zero), the robot will fly very slowly and will climb at a slower rate. The rate of climb penalty can be negated with the "Quick Jump" cartridge. # TGH #* Decreases the effect of continuous damage. #* Decreases the chance of your robot being stunned by enemy attacks. Choosing Weapons When choosing weapons it is important to keep in mind the weapon's cost, but also the weapons type and any status effect it can inflict. Weapon Types # Close Combat Type Weapons #* Does 1.4x damage to Artillery types #* Mainly used by Land types #* Usually has no ammo to worry about #* Consists of swords, spears, etc. # Beam Type Weaponry #* Does 1.4x damage to Land types #* Mainly used by Air types #* Usually has a large clip size #* Consists of lasers, beams etc. # Explosives #* Does 2.3x damage to Air types #* Mainly used by Artillery types, and also by Support units. #* Consists of bazookas, missiles, etc. # Miscellaneous #* Every weapon that is not one of the above 3 types #* Does equal damage to all classes #* Consists of guns, rifles, support weapons, etc. 'Negative Status Effects' #'Stun' #*All weapons can stun enemies. Some can stun in a single hit, while others may require multiple hits. #*Opponent's robot falters momentarily #*The effect of stun is reduced by the opponent's TGH stat. #'Golden Veil' (Unofficial name) #*Triggered when robot is hit with specific attacks. #*Lasts for 4 seconds. During this time, any attacks that are capable of triggering this effect will not stun a robot under this effect. #'Shell Drain' #*Opponent's ammo weapons decrease continuously for a short time even when not using them. #*Caused by some special (eg:Acid Laser) weapons and traps. #'Burning' #*Opponent's robot cannot stop running. Fire can be extinguished by standing in water. #*Sets robot's mobility stats to 20 WLK and 40 FLY while it's on fire. #*Equipping the Anti-Burning cartridge will allow full control of a robot even if it's on fire. However, it'll still have its movement stats locked to the above numbers. #*Causes damage over time. #*Caused by traps and weapons that utilize flames. #'Slow' #*Opponent's robot has all movement capabilities, including turn and jump rates, severely reduced. Melee attacks are also affected, greatly increasing the delay between attacks in certain weapons. (eg. The Scaregant series of bots will have a huge delay in drawing their blade when attempting to perform a melee attack.) #*Caused by some special weapons (eg:Gravity Gun) and traps. #'Binding' #*Opponent's robot is unable to move for a set time but can still fire weapons. Opponent's robot will also turn noticeably slower and any melee attacks it tries to perform will behave as if it were affected by the Slow debuff. #*Caused by various Support modules, most often by Winberrl's embedded core subweapon. #'Disorder' (NOTE: This status effect alone will not work against homing weapons such as, "Missile" and "Psygun".) #*Projectile accuracy decreases. #*Caused by some special weapons and traps. #'Bad Homing' #*Comes with Disorder. #*Homing projectiles will often miss (NOTE: Missile-Type Weapons only). #*Caused by Pulsardio's built in weapon / Melfi HEART's Arrows. #'Radar Out' #*Temporary disables usage of radar. #*Caused by Anti Radar item. #'Late Clock' #*Halves rate of fire of all Main Weapons. All cooldowns are doubled. #*Caused by variants of Sigma Clock's arm parts Sub Weapon and Wanders Mane's Manimo Missile. #'Shock' #*Unable to use Sub Weapons but can still use Main Weapons. #*Caused by various special Weapons(eg:Shock Knife). #'Booster Trouble' #*Causes victim to lose height over time when flying. #*Increases Boost consumption whenever boost is used. #*Caused by Amateus's Solar Buster, Monica Gold's RPG, Kougetsu Kagura's Ability. #'Severe Booster Trouble' #*All the effects of Booster Trouble. Additionally, the victim becomes unable to use air dash abilities (eg. Slide Boost, Accel Roll, Air Loop, etc.) #*Caused by a hit from Kougetsu Kagura's bow. #'Waste Booster' #*Increases Boost consumption whenever boost is used. #*Causes mostly by cursed weapons(eg:Ominous Scythe)and dark magics. #'Severe Waste Booster' #*All the effects of Booster Trouble. Additionally, the victim becomes unable to use air dash abilities (eg. Slide Boost, Accel Roll, Air Loop, etc.) #*Caused by Nicole Malice Knight's BD Subweapon. #'Jam Bullet' #*Unable to use Main Weapons but can still use Sub Weapons. This status effect is the opposite of Shock, and cannot be overwritten by any other negative status effect during its duration. #*Caused by Resha's Meluc Path, Vox Altus. #'Curse' #*Shock and Jam Bullet rolled into 1 debuff. #*Caused by Eris's Locked Weapons. #'Melt' #*Inflicts Slow debuff and causes bot to lose 5% of its HP per second. Duration is source-dependent. #*Caused by Orin's Fire Wall, Kougetsu Kagura's Firestorm trap, and Flare-route Momiji's abilities. Agnizyne gain this status effect if it alpha-strikes continuously after it gains Burning status. #'Dash Restrict' #*Victim unable to use ground-based dashes acquired from cartridges (eg. Sway, Short Boost, Float Dash). Instead, they'll perform a regular dodge while under the effect of this Status. #*Caused by Seraph Crimrose SIGMA's abilities #'Charge Delay' #*Main weapons will have a delay between pulling the trigger and the weapon actually firing. Any weapons that already require a charge to fire will simply take longer to charge. #*Caused by Nemlim series' bat attacks and Ragna Barrett's Ragna Shot. #'Slow Turn' #*Bot suffers severe penalty to turn speed (same as turn speed penalty from Slow debuff). #*Caused by Wind-route Momiji's Kunai shotgun, Elcott's Kaltos Arm Mod@ Subweapon and Hiverion R's AM2@ melee. #'Vainic Down' #*Appears when a bot loses the protection of an AMOT VAINIC particle barrier due to either reaching its time, damage, or hit limit. #*Lasts 15 seconds. During this time, the robot cannot have an AMOT VAINIC barrier re-applied and cannot be granted the Purify/Clearance buff. #'Powerless' #*Greatly reduces sub-weapon travel speed and range on affected robot. If a sub-weapon fires any projectiles, the projectiles themselves are unaffected. If a sub-weapon moves a bot (eg. melee attacks, Brickgale STOVL, etc.) then travel speed and range are severely reduced. This status effect will not work against Digaius's Quake Attack, Nina's Ghost Combo & Summer Killica's Chainsaw Slash sub weapon as they don't move when meleeing. #'RESTRAINT!' #*Severe Waste Booster, Severe Booster Trouble, Bullet Jam, and Shock all rolled into one debuff. #*Caused by Kisrill's Dark Ball attack. #'Extend Jammer' #*Increase the duration of all negative status effect. This can stack with any negative status effect. #*Caused by Rotten Lemures's core weapon. #'Support Rejection' #*Temporarily disables and pauses the timers on any positive status effect such as Hyper Shot, Long Range etc. When this status wears off, you'll get back what positive status effects you had before you were hit with this status. #*Caused by Raclaboros's core weapon, Palsy Field and Kougetsu Kagura Support Rejection barriers. #'Anti-Gravity' #*Causes the victim to have slow gravity landing. Will kill the boost if affected while boost is active and kicks the enemies into the air but other functions aren't affected. #*Caused by Ravi Chronom's core weapon, G-Field. #'Reduce Repair' #*Reduces the healing effect from Repair Bit and Regina Winberrl's Repair Field by half. This does not apply to healing items such as Repair Kit and Repair All items. #*Caused by Resha Waitress's Ladle Shot Path. #'Anti-Homing Canceller' #*Disables the use of Anti-Homing system for a period of time. #*Caused by Monica Gold LEADER's LG4 parts Sub Weapon. #'Boost Leak' #*Loses Boost Gauge replenishing effects. Prevents Steal Boost weapon from draining boost & halves boost gained from Reignition. #*Caused by Asphe's Weather Cube weapon. #'Bullet Speed Down' #*Decreases the player's projectile speed & shortens the firing range of main/sub weapons. #*Caused by Gathima Nieuport Girl's Gathima Howitzer Sub Weapon, Celica Hawk's Meteorbogen when charging and Ex Bullet Speed Down tune up parts of Main Weapons. #'Burst Cancel' #*Unable to use Alpha-Striking, but you may still use Main Weapon as long as its not Alpha-Striking. #*Caused by Pepen Girl's Pepen Intervention WB from Pepen Girl BD@ weapon and Chargeless Burst Core Tune side effects. (NOTE: This status effect from Chargeless Burst side effect cannot be cancel with Purify.) #'Burst Delay' #*Similar to Charge Delay, but only affect alpha striking except non-alpha striking. #*Caused by Henrierre's BD & Mega Rook Cannon weapon. #'Confusion' #*Temporary reversing one's directional control. This can stack with other negative status effects. #*Caused by Alice Read's Cheshire Cannon weapon & Shroomash core weapon. #'Powerless Beta' #*Unlike the Powerless status effect, this one greatly reduces the Sub Weapon's damage. #*Caused by EX Lazflamme's BD weapon, Captain Sunny's Captain Anchor, El Arteris's Arteris Bow II Charge Arrow and Ex Powerless Beta tune up parts of Sub Weapons. #'Severe Reduce Repair' #*Like Reduce Repair status effect, but this greatly reduces the healing effect by 90%, but it cannot be overwritten with any other negative status effect but can be stacked. #*Caused by Gisele Noire's Sub Weapon. #'Stone Fall' #*Greater than Booster Trouble, but not as great as Severe Booster Trouble. #*Caused by Digaius's Quake Attack Sub Weapon. #'Tornado Suction' #*Player gets pulled in towards Siryu Fujinken tornado taking additional damage after being marked with Wind Shot. #*Caused by K. Jikun Long SWIFT's Dragon Talon Main Weapon. #'Wonder Lock' #*Temporary disables usage of Wonder Bit. #*Caused by Mirage Raid's BS & AM, Sovlancer's Brave Axe weapon, Odette Rouge's default weapons and Wonder Blast Core Tune cool down. (NOTE: This status effect from Wonder Blast cooldown effect cannot be cancel with Purify. And this does not work on certain robot whose WB can be activated indirectly through Sub Weapons) (See List of Robot) #'Wonder Defect' #*Deals 5% of the damage to players when they activate & deactivate their Wonder Bit. #*Caused by Lafiel's Hour Dagger & Chrono Slash WB weapon. #'Blind Smoke' #*Disables both Main & Sub Weapon's Lock-On system. #*Caused by Dismoke DUEL's BS2 weapon parts. #'Beam Damage 60% DOWN' #*60% Beam Damage reduction. #*Cause by Elena Alternate. 'Positive Status Effects' #'Hyper Shot' #*Doubles rate of fire and reload speed for most Main Weapons. #*Granted by Hypershot items, Power Spot and certain support modules such as Chibi's Hypershot Circle and Burst Fire Bit. #'Long Range' #*Improves firing range and projectile/movement speed of all weapons. #*Granted by Long Range Unit WB and certain support modules such as Chibi's Long Range Circle. #'All Guard' #*Grants the effects of all four Guard cartridges, no matter what type of bot you're using. #*Granted by Chibi kisses and various other effects. #'Speed Up' #*Increases flying and running speed. #*Granted by Speed Up items. Used only both in Quest Mode and Chibi Union Wars Arena. #'Invincible' #*Comes with Speed Up. #*Becomes invulnerable to enemy attacks. Deals damage to enemies that touch the bot while active. #*Granted by Invincible items. Used only both in Quest Mode and Chibi Union Wars Arena. #'Crimson Veil' / Sapphire Veil #*Prevents Stuns and gives All Guard to players. #*Granted by Ivis-chan's Crimson Veil Circle, and Revenge: Crimson Veil tuned LG Parts. Ivis (all variants) and Dracken gain this from his Core Subweapons. #'Dark Mist' #*Players under this effect are invulnerable to all non-melee attacks. Melee attacks deal bonus damage. Effect prematurely ends only when user is stunned. #*Granted by Misty-chan's Dark Mist Circle and School Misty's LG subweapon. Misty Hollow and her variants apply this buff to themselves. #'Power Gain' #*Alters the unit's attacks, making them more powerful. #*All Vanguards and both versions of Vishra grant themselves this buff. Megaton Titan gains this buff when carrying a passenger. However, this effect does not apply to any handheld sub weapons Megaton Titan carries. #'Auto Repair' #*Automatically recovers missing health. #*Granted by Regina Winberrl and High Priestol G's core weapons, as well as Melfi HEART's Sacred Bow. Anyone riding in a Medicball or resting in a healing bed gains this effect. #'Purify' #*Debuffs and prevents all negative status effect on allies. Also known as Clearance. #*Granted by Ion's Holy Water and other support parts. (eg:Ion's Aqua Pot) #'High Auto Repair' #*Purify/Clearance and Auto Repair rolled into one buff. #*If Regina Winberrl is buffed by Ion's Holy Water, her Repair Field grants this buff instead of Auto Repair. #'Refuel Water' #*Increases the size of Ion's shots. #*Both Ion and Trintia gain this status icon when using Refuel Water. #'Anti Homing' #*Causes most guided munitions to veer away from the bot as long as the bot is moving. Certain homing projectiles either have homing capabilities great enough to retain some of their effectiveness in the face of anti-homing, or bypass anti-homing completely. #*Granted by Anti-Homing Bit WB (may still be destroyed by enemies). Seraph Crimrose (all variants), Monica Gold Wing, and Antlion apply this buff to themselves. #'Amot Vainic' #*Comes with Purify. #*Gives protection to allies from enemy's range weapons and halves the pushback. #*Granted by Resha's Lexratio Path. #'Broad Radar' #*Comes with Long Range. #*Buff allies to view all enemies on radar including those w/o Broad Radar cartridge. #*Granted by Quadra Rondo and Pelena's Radar Field. #'Lock-On Jamming' #*Similar to Dark Mist, protecting allies from enemy's lock-on targets. #*Granted by Dismoke's Core Weapon. #'Extended Boost Run' #*Bot consumes little to no boost while boost running. #*Granted by certain core abilities. Wild Vehic gains this status effect when carrying a passenger. Eve (BD2) gain this status when she use Rage. #'Fast Recovery' #*Buff allies to reduce its duration from negative status effect including those w/o Fast Recovery cartridge. #*Granted by School Ion's Refuel Field. #'Extend Support' #*Extends the duration of support effects. #*Granted by Rone Amabile. #'Extend Support ALPHA' #*Extends the duration of support effects. #*Granted by Orin Fortissimo. #'Extend Support BETA' #*Extends the duration of support effects. Additionally, your Wonder Bit charges faster. #*Granted by Fluene Affetto. #'Light Propellant' #*Reduces boost consumption when flying. #* #'Auto Ammo Replenish' #*Comes with Extend Support BETA, automatically replenishes allies' ammunition of all weapons even when not used, with certain restrictions. #*Granted by Fluene Affetto. #'Harmonize' #*While under this status effect, a bot that reaches 0 HP will automatically get back 100HP and be Invincible for 2 seconds. After this happens, that bot cannot get this status effect again for the remainder of its life. #*Granted when Rone, Orin and Fluene played together and Meisen Kaede's Peach Soul@ buff this status icon. #'Rouche Barrier' #*Blocks three ranged attacks. #*Granted by Bikini Rouche BF. #'Timer Repair' #*When this buff wears off, you gain multiple buffs, as well as 100 HP. #*Granted by Amy. #'Accelerated Munitions' #*Increase allies's projectile speed. This status effect is the opposite of Bullet Speed Down status. #*Granted by Bloody Star's Rapid Wave Unit. #'Gladiator' #*Grants a 30 seconds effect of Sub Weapon Tune. #*Granted by Prome's Flame Rondo WB upon activation. #'Sniper Sight' #*Prevents foes from getting alert when lock-on. #*Only Celica Hawk gains this status icon when charging her Charge Arrow Main Weapon. #'Ark's Blessing' #*Allows the allies to damage the Chaos Port tower. Without this buff, the Chaos Port tower cannot be damage. (This buff only appears in Chaos Port event room) #*Each Union's Ark arena items bestows a different blessing: #* Strength Increases your damage by 15% and reduces damage taken. #* Courage Grants the Speed Up effect and reduces damage taken. #* Wisdom Grants the Hypershot effect and reduces damage taken. #'Winberrl Hyper Armor' #*Gains 7 HP every time foes gets inflicted with Bind. #*Only A.L.E. Winberrl gains this status icon when using her BD Core Sub Weapon, Strong Thorn. #'Long Moving Burst' #*Enables Alpha-Strike while moving for a certain time. #*Comes with Long Range. #*Only A.L.E. Lily Rain gains this status icon when using her BD Core Sub Weapon, Burst Mode. #'Extend Propellant' #*Reduces Boost Gauge while flying. #*Any Air-Type robots without WB lock gains this status icon from Propeller Bit. #'Boost Up' #*Fully charged Boost Gauge. #*Only Aquila Girl variant gain this status icon. Choosing Wonder Bits Default Bits These bits are set as default for the selected robot. Sword Bits These include Sword Bit, Slayer Bit, Axesword bit, etc. *Good for fighting off attackers or killing a fleeing target who hasn't gotten far yet. *Not so great against targets too far away to attack. Beam Bits These include Beam Bit, Blaster Bit, Laser Bit, etc. *Good for long-range damage, usually aren't good up close. Spike Bit The Spike Bit creates a spiked ball that circles around the activator. *Enables you to more easily defend yourself against close combat. Dual Bits Includes Dual Slayer Bit, Dual Machinegun Bit, etc. *Simply creates two of the same bit, usually doubling damage. Support Bits Includes Mini Repair/Repair Bit, Mini Burst Fire/Burst Fire Bit, etc. *Usually exclusive to Support robots, these bits are useful for granting allies useful effects, healing damaged allies, or causing negative effects on enemies. *Generally, the Mini support bits are not especially useful. They usually have a very limited activation time, and sometimes have other restrictions on their effects(for example, Mini Repair bit can only repair a certain number of bots at a time). *Repair Bit's healing speed is doubled when the user is under the influence of an allied Power Spot. Special Considerations Special Parts/Weapons Some parts, such as joints, cores, and occasionally arm parts, can have embedded weapons or can offer useful effects such as shielding. Keep an eye out for these. Parts with a red background indicate an embedded main weapon, blue backgrounds indicated an embedded sub weapon, half red and half blue backgrounds indicate both an embedded main weapon and sub weapon. Tune Up Slots A part can have slots which allows for the option to upgrade the part via the Cosmo Pot using requisite items. Rarer parts will generally have more slots, certain parts come in multiple variants with differing slot numbers, the names of these parts will be displayed in differing colors. Higher-quality tune-ups have lower rates of failure due to their usage of more/multiple/rare quantities of Tune-Up materials. A failed tune-up will render a slot useless, displayed as a cracked slot icon on the weapon, this can be prevented with the usage of slot protectors prior to a tune-up. Broken Equipment In battle, a robot's HD and AM pieces can be broken if they sustain enough damage. If the HD is broken the robot will lose radar capabilities, if the arms are broken any attached weaponry will become unusable. The parts are automatically fixed upon return to a "safe" zone or by using a "Part Restore" power-up, or by the robot being destroyed and selected later in a PvP battle. The chance of destroying an HD or AM part in battle can be increased by tuning the desired weapon for "Breaker", which increases damage to parts by 25%. There is currently a glitch where if a robot's head is destroyed, the next time the head is restored or the robot respawned, ornaments will not reappear on the robot, if the head is subsequently destroyed, the ornaments will appear the next time the head is restored.